


Blood and Sand

by Crowley_Kitten



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Kitten/pseuds/Crowley_Kitten
Summary: Aziraphale knows that there is a future he and Crowley have lost. they have saved the world, but their future together is gone.and if it is gone, he needs just a taste of it before the end.Kinktober 2020. day 13. Kink free.day 13 was my birthday/ a day on which I decided, at 40, I'm old enough and ugly enough to get a facial tattoo. it's happening. just depends on whether our usual artist agrees to it (they have a no hands, no faces, no necks rule, but we know them well enough to know it's flexible for regulars) and if they don't, finding a decent artist who will.anyway. you don't want my waffle. the filth will resume soon. the past couple have just lent themselves well to build up thann completion.sorry my kinktobers have gone  a bit tame over the past few days. the prompts have led me that way.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020, my Ineffable Kinktober





	Blood and Sand

  
  
Every story begins somewhere.    
  
Ours begins in a garden. An ethereal glow around the pale figure on the wall. A dark stain of a creature seething up the ancient but very new stone. Taking a taller form. A form with more limbs. The Angel reaches out to protect the serpent.    
  
The rain falls. They stand together, two innocents aghast at the cruelty of the new world outside Eden. The blood of the lion spilling on the hot sand. The sensation was like a memory. But a memory of times not yet to happen. Wooden structures where human forms bled down the upright posts. Where humans forced into subjugation under others where slashed with cords on a handle until their backs were ribbons of bleeding flesh. Where the roar of a crowd rose as one human plunged a sword into another, in a great circle of stone. This was the first act of blood spilled on sand. This was the first life that ended.    
  
Aziraphale feels sickened. The deep sense that his acts of kindness would lead to these acts of cruelty, some far time in the future, stealing the breath from his lungs. He drops to his knees, sobbing.    
  
“I have released a great evil.” He sobs. “I only wanted them to be safe. To be warm. To be able to protect themselves” The Demon doesn’t know how to console the glowing, beautiful, divine creature. He holds him until the choking sounds slow and stop.    
  
"Oh Angel. If I hadn’t suggested they eat a little fruit....?”    
  
  
It is thousands of years later. The world has almost ended. The demon asks, in a voice so small and hopeful.    
  
"You can stay at mine? If you like?”    
  
And he does like. He likes very much. With all that he is.    
  
The long bus ride back, they entangle their fingers together. This forbidden touch. The world hadn’t ended. But maybe theirs was going to, all too soon.    
when the bus stopped in Mayfair, the exhausted pair head up to to the flat.    
  
Aziraphale takes his glass of brandy out to the balcony. The lights of London twinkle, a galaxy laid out before him. Crowley joins him. Hardly daring to touch him this time.    
  
"Crowley?” Aziraphale's voice is small and afraid. “We die tomorrow, don’t we?”   
  
"Probably.... I mean, we knew, didn’t we. But.... but we didn’t fail”   
  
The Angel turns his head. His eyes are pools of sapphire dark blue. Crowley reaches long fingers to cup that beloved face. If only things had been different. So different. As he strokes his palm along that jaw he draws him into alignment with his own.    
  
“There’s so much I’ve never done...... and only one matters right now.”    
  
"Aziraphale” The Angel swallows hard. Fear written over his features.   
  
“Tell me......tell me if this isn’t right, and I will drop it....but.....but.....I.... I don’t want to die.... I don’t want this to end....without......without KNOWING you.”    
  
“You do know me. Nobody has ever known me as intimately as you have”   
  
“Oh, you FOOL, Crowley. That's not what I meant. I can’t die without..... without at least letting you know how much I desire you....not just desire.....I....” Crowley looked panicked. “How much I LOVE you Crowley. I LOVE you. Even if you don’t feel the same I want you to know you are the constant in my life that has made it worth every single day. I don’t even.... I don’t even care if you don’t feel the same. I just need you to know that it’s true. “   
  
Crowley's glasses fall to the floor with a loud clink.    
  
“Angel!" He says, in a low tone, almost edging on threat.    
  
“Please, Crowley.” His tone is begging now. “Please, if this is to be our last night.... please let me know you....I.....I.....I LOVE you, Crowley. I want us to....” His blush deepens. Crowley looks as if he has been struck.    
  
“You.....LOVE me?” he asks. “You LOVE me?....... YOU love ME?” Aziraphale is biting hard on his bottom lip. He nods anxiously.    
  
"More than anything....more than....more than all of this” His vague gestures, indicating everything under the endless skies. Crowley's sharp little gasp sends shockwaves of arousal through the Angel. “PLEASE, my love. Please, make love to me tonight. I must …. I must know your touch before I lose you. Before I die.” There is the sparkle of tears in the demon's eyes.    
  
“We saved the world” He whispers. “I wish I could have saved us too.”   
  
“Then PLEASE, make love to me. PLEASE give me this one night. one night of the future we’ve lost. if this is our last night on this Earth, PLEASE let me know you intimately” Crowley groans, low and heavy with desire, as he pulls the Angel into a tight and needy embrace.    
.    
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
